Tu dansais
by the-misery
Summary: [OS] Ecrit dans le cadre d'un défi, sauf que ça ne répondait pas au sujet. C'est la fin de la guerre et Drago écrit une lettre à Hermione...


Hermione,

Voici les mots que j'aurais dû écrire depuis bien longtemps. Comme ils semblent si factices couchés ainsi sur le papier... Pourtant ils sont salvateurs pour ma conscience torturée. J'ai l'impression que l'ombre de ces mots danse de la même façon que toi, en ce jour si féérique. Je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser pareils mots, ce sont les meilleurs pour te décrire : féérique, enchanteresse, merveilleuse... maginifique. J'ai mis du temps pour m'en rendre compte, j'aime à penser que tu me détestais autant que moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Autant à l'époque que maintenant, si quelqu'un me pose la question aucun son ne sort de ma bouche en réponse.

Tu dansais en silence, presque à contre-coeur, sur la piste. La guerre était en passe de se terminer. J'ai tardivement rejoins le camp des "gentils", des "bons", le tien en somme. Une décision prise par instinct ? Non, peut-être pas totalement. Le nouvel Adolf Hitler, représenté sous les traits du triste et célèbre Voldemort effrayait jusqu'à ses propres partisans, aveuglés par son pouvoir. Des imbéciles. Mon accueil fut très partagé, tu me fuyais comme la Peste, et tu n'étais pas la seule. Je m'étais préparé à cet accueil violent. Nos disputes reprenaient de plus belle, tant tu étais persuadée que j'étais toujours dans le mauvais camp. Je n'avais personne, tous ceux que j'avais aimé étaient morts. J'errais seul, sans but, en attendant. Ce que j'attendais ? Je ne sais pas. Puis tu as perdu Ronald Weasley. J'ai pu assister, impuissant, à ton désespoir solitaire, Harry Potter étant parti venger son ami. Peut-être as-tu, à cause de ta peine, accepté ma compagnie sans réagir violemment. Ta coquille vide s'habituait à ma présence, et je ne craignais pas tes représailles vénimeuses, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, tu avais besoin de soutien. Je ne pouvais supporter te voir vide, comme perdue dans un immense trou noir, un piège retenant prisionnières tes émotions. Peut-être est-ce à cet instant que je t'ai appréciée à ta juste valeur. Tu ne me rejetais pas, tu en étais incapable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de te sentir à mes côtés. La guerre est la seule à être capable de changer considérablement un homme. J'étais de ce genre là. Mon errance solitaire inconfortable m'avait poussé à m'installer à tes côtés, faute de faire mieux. Je faisais des efforts pour ne pas te blesser encore plus, et tu semblais remarquer ma bonne volonté. Tu as fini par changer ton jugement.

Tu dansais en silence, tu t'accrochais parfois à ma main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais tu étais vivante, tu étais une survivante de ce grand massacre au nom de valeurs trop inaccessibles à l'esprit humain. Je me souviens de certaines de tes phrases, qui me prouvaient encore ta vivacité. Tu faisais souvent allusion à ma "grande expérience avec les filles". Mon fameux tableau de chasse... A ma plus grande surprise, j'étais heureux de ces remarques acerbes. Tu reprenais peu à peu goût à la vie. Il serait prétentieux de ma part de dire que ces progrès étaient grâce à moi. Néanmoins notre haine mutuelle avait un goût différent. De l'amour ? Non, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Il faut du temps.

Tu dansais en souriant pour égailler les Grands Invalides de Guerre dont tu t'occupais à Poudlard, réinvesti en hôpital, à cause du manque de place dans les hôpitaux. Ton humanité l'emportait sur ton propre malheur et chaque soir, tu contemplais le feu de la Grande Salle, versant parfois une petite larme sur mon épaule. L'absence de nouvelles d'Harry t'inquiétais et je faisais de mon mieux pour te distraire, même si je savais que tes moments de doute t'étaient nécessaires. Puis je t'ai proposé d'organiser ce Bal, afin de redonner le sourire aux mines malheureuses. Tu t'es empressée de tout préparer, tout décorer. Ton souci de perfection me faisait sourire. Tu éradiquais la part de Mal que j'avais en moi.

Tu dansais en riant aux éclats dans ta magnifique robe bleue à volants, décolletée façon années 40 dans la mode Moldue. Je suivais tes explications d'une oreille distraite, je détestais toujours autant les Moldus, mais je ne voulais pas te le montrer. Néanmoins j'apprenais leurs moeurs, même si je n'en avais pas l'intention. Pensais-tu vraiment que j'oublie pareil instant ? J'étais ton cavalier et te faisais tourner au rythme d'un nouveau groupe de rock Moldu que seul toi connaissais. Je tombais décidément sous le charme - Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cette soirée fut l'une des meilleures de toute mon existence. Ma maladresse et mon ton brusque te faisaient rire, tu me complimentais sur mon élégance naturelle de pseudo-danseur. J'étais presque choqué de prendre plaisir à redonner le sourire à certains sorciers anéantis par la guerre. J'avais d'ores et déjà décidé de tenter ma chance avec toi. Je te complimentais maladroitement de façon insistante. Tes regards interrogateurs me décourageaient. Tu parvenais à me rendre meilleur. Je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. Peu à peu, de nouveaux sentiments naissaient en moi, que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Ta présence m'était indispensable. Tu étais une sorte de drogue.

Tu dansais encore lorsque tu m'as proposé une promenade au bord du lac. Comme d'habitude, tes doigts effleuraient les miens, hésitant à s'en emparer. Je choisis ce moment, ce lieu, ces étoiles pour oser caresser ta bouche du bout des doigts. La faible clarté de la lune se reflétait dans tes yeux. Tes lèvres, douces et fraîches de timidité, se posèrent sur les miennes et une vague d'émotions dansa devant mes yeux. Depuis cet instant, chaque minute passée loin de toi m'était insupportable, j'étais une coquille vide. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, nos mains unies faisaient jaser plus d'un sorcier, mais ni toi ni moi n'y prêtions attention. Je passais les meilleurs mois de ma vie à tes côtés, mon ennemie d'un jour, mon amour pour toujours. Tu m'ouvrais ton coeur et j'apprenais à t'aimer plus que moi-même. Si on m'avait dit, pendant nos études, que pareils liens se tisseraient entre nous, j'aurais ri aux éclats, mais la guerre m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ton caractère. Tu défendais des valeurs justes. Tu avais toute mon admiration. Tu m'aimais, j'en étais presque persuadé. Je refusais de penser à la haine que j'avais ressenti pour toi, quelques années auparavant. Ne dit-on pas "qui aime bien châtie bien" ? Il semblerait que les pires ennemis soient les seuls à construire une relation durable. L'amour se transforme bien souvent en haine, mais l'inverse est tout aussi véridique.

Puis Harry est revenu. Tu étais soulagée de le revoir et notre relation resta secrète le temps qu'il guérisse de ses blessures. Tu t'occupais de nous deux de la même manière, et je t'admirais d'autant plus. Tu aurais pu préféré t'occuper exclusivement de lui. Nos rendez-vous secrets nous enchantaient, et j'adorais te tenir la main tandis que nous tournions autour du lac, devenu "notre" lieu, le plus romantique, le berceau de notre romance. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne faisait allusion devant Harry de notre relation chacun respectant le fait qu'il ne fallait pas lui assener un trop grand choc. Notre relation s'en trouva quelque peu renforcée, mais un jour, il découvrit le pot aux roses. Il le prit mal. Tu ne savais plus quoi faire, ni qui choisir.

Tu ne dansais plus comme avant. Harry te préoccupais. Ses blessures corporelles avaient guéri, mais ses blessures émotionnelles empiraient. Plus d'une fois tu me confiais qu'Harry avait un comportement anormal. Je finissais par devenir jaloux. Jusqu'au jour où il me provoqua. Il doutait fortement de l'authenticité de mes sentiments pour toi. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Il pensait à ton bonheur, qu'il jugeait introuvable dans une relation avec moi. Alors il me menaça. Je devais m'éloigner de toi, pour ta propre sécurité. Au début, j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, je me suis rendu compte que je ne te satisfaisais plus comme avant. Ton inquiètude quant au comportement du Balafré occupait toutes tes pensées et ce fut compliqué de continuer à se voir sans provoquer de crises de sa part. Je finissais par exploser, et ta douleur s'accentuait. Alors je décidais de tout arrêter, de sorte que tu t'occupes de lui seul. Cette décision fut difficile à prendre, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Mais ton bonheur ne dépendait pas exclusivement de moi, et tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi. Tu as secoué la tête, les yeux embués, et tu as tourné les talons. Je suis resté planté là, persuadé d'avoir fichu ma vie en l'air.

Tu ne dansais que rarement et je devais détourner les yeux afin d'éviter de me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser encore et encore. Le comportement du Survivant inquiétait jusqu'aux autres sorciers. Il était parti, avait gagné la guerre, était revenu, mais il n'était plus le même. Toi non plus, Hermione, tu n'étais plus la même. Toutes les épreuves passées t'avaient affaibli, à ton insu. Toi non plus, Hermione, tu n'allais pas bien. Notre rupture avait enfoncé une lame de plus dans ton coeur.

Un jour, Harry et moi eûmes un sérieux accrochage. Il me proposa un duel et je dus, sous tes yeux interdits, lutter contre l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps. La guerre l'avait considérablement affaibli, et ses pouvoirs étaient réduits de beaucoup. C'était sans compter sa faiblesse émotionnelle. A la surprise générale, la haine qui avait grandi en moi contre le responsable de mon chagrin eut raison de moi, et après quelques défaites, je le mis au tapis. Tu t'es précipitée vers lui et tu m'as lancé un regard meurtrier. Nous étions revenus au temps où tu me détestais. Tu allais de plus en plus mal, tandis que les douze mois passés à t'embrasser revenaient en moi comme un leitmotiv. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. J'avais bel et bien fichu ma vie en l'air en t'obligeant à partir. Tout ce que je faisais me rappelait nos actions passées.

Vint le jour où l'on m'annonça que tu ne danserais plus jamais. Accablée par tant de soucis, tu avais préféré le silence du Ciel au bruit de la terre. Tu avais abandonné ta lutte contre le désespoir, laissant la Peine l'emporter. On m'appris que tu avais sauté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, la nuit qui aurait pu célébrer notre seconde année ensemble, si je n'avais pas eu la stupide idée de te quitter. Ma respiration s'est bloquée, la vie s'échappait. Jamais plus je ne te reverrai rire, sourire ou même pleurer. Jamais plus je ne reverrai ton si beau visage, tes yeux magnifiques reflétant si parfaitement la lueur des étoiles. Pour moi, ma vie était tout aussi terminée que la tienne. As-tu seulement espéré que je te survive ? Harry perdit complètement la face à l'annonce de ta mort. Il préféra partir loin de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus personne, tu étais celle qui me restais. Tu me manques.

Ce sont ces mots que j'aurais dû técrire depuis plus d'un an déjà, pour m'excuser. Tu es partie par ma faute, je vis avec cette pensée depuis trop longtemps. Des souvenirs me reviennent et me hantent. J'aurais dû, ce jour-là, t'embrasser plutôt que te rejeter. Du haut de cette même tour mortuaire, j'achève cette lettre, la mets dans ma poche, avec l'espoir de te la donner bientôt, lorsque je te reverrai là-haut, espèrant te voir à nouveau danser en riant.

Je t'aime à jamais,

Drago.


End file.
